This relates generally to wireless communications circuitry, and more particularly, to circuitry in wireless electronic devices helps reduce port counts in radio-frequency circuits.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands. As spectrum is allocated to support new wireless services, it is becoming desirable for the wireless circuitry in electronic devices to support additional communications bands. For example, as new spectrum becomes available, electronic devices may need to be developed to handle communications bands at frequencies in the new spectrum and at frequencies associated with legacy bands.
In devices with wireless circuitry that handles multiple communications bands, it is often desirable to share limited antenna resources among multiple communications bands. In a typical antenna sharing scheme, switching circuitry and filter circuitry can be used to selectively couple an antenna to different ports in a radio-frequency transceiver.
Although antenna sharing schemes reduce the need for numerous antennas, the switching circuitry and filter circuitry that is used in conventional antenna sharing schemes may be complex and bulky and may exhibit undesired radio-frequency signal losses.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved circuitry for routing signals between radio-frequency transceiver ports and antenna structures in a wireless electronic device.